Pikachu's Birthday
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: For Pokemon's 15th anniversary! Pikachu had a splendid birthday, but there's one thing that was forgotten... cake. Realizing this, Pikachu and Piplup go find some cake. In an anti climatic way. If you couldn't even consider anti climatic, anyway.


**Pikachu's Birthday**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Sorry if I didn't post anything, but I was too busy celebrating the fifteenth anniversary of Pokemon, so I apologize if this is rather short and if it's yet another friggin' one shot. But what can I say, I was actually appreciating Pokemon today, and I was playing it, so of course I would not have written anything. Anyway, that's all from me. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their owners.

* * *

Pikachu invited almost all of the Pokemon in the land. Practically 630 Pokemon have gathered to celebrate with Pikachu, baring a few exceptions, like Arceus, who had to look over the entire planet, and Giratina, who refused to emerge out from the Distortion World. Pikachu's best friend, Piplup, waddled up towards Pikachu as the other Pokemon all left, the other Pokemon remaining being Buneary, Meowth, Pachirisu, Croagunk, and Gardevoir, who were all speaking which each other, while Croagunk was playing with his toes for no reason.

"So... you got me every single present. We all had a huge party. All that's missing is the cake..." Pikachu told Piplup as he counted on his stubby little fingers.

Piplup eyed Pikachu oddly, his eyes widening up. "...Cake? We were missing cake?" He felt worried suddenly.

Pikachu groaned as he narrowed his eyes. "Duh, Piplup. I thought that you knew."

Piplup flailed his arms as he gawked. "But... we don't have any cake planned!"

Pikachu folded his arms together, still giving Piplup a disappointed look. "Are you friggin' serious, Piplup?"

"Ehehe... well..." Piplup nervously chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. "We used our budget on everything else, we sorta forgot."

Pikachu facepalmed as he shrugged, replying as he headed out towards the east, "Then I guess I'll have to go find the cake."

"No, Pikachu! Wait!" Piplup screamed as he ran after Pikachu, leaving Pikachu's pad as he moaned to himself, "Oh, what did I do to deserve this...?"

* * *

As Pikachu and Piplup ventured through the deep, dark jungle, the daytime was turning into sunset, and Piplup was beginning to worry as Pikachu led the way, unfazed by what they would encountered. Several wild Blitzle looked up as they watched Pikachu and Piplup trek onwards.

"So, are you sure there's cake nearby?" Piplup asked as he stayed close to Pikachu, trembling as he didn't lie the look of the jungle.

Pikachu sighed as he glanced back at Piplup, reassuring him to calm down. "Of course, Piplup. I'm only highly skilled in sniffing."

"Picking up scents, you mean." Piplup commented as he watched Pikachu sniff the air several times.

Pikachu stopped, and he turned back around at Piplup, shrugging. "Same difference. That, and I have excellent hearing."

"What does that have to do with finding cake?" Piplup asked as he placed his flippers on his hips, tilting his head to the right.

Pikachu narrowed his eyes again as his tail dropped, a seemingly pale look on his face. "Look, just zip your beak for a moment, all right?"

Before anything else, Pikachu was snatched by a Yanmega, that flew high into the air. Piplup screamed his head off as he panicked, not knowing what to do.

"Waah! Pikachu!" Piplup screamed as he chased Pikachu, pushing the wild Pokemon in his way to the side as he rushed, hoping to catch his best friend. He went over the cliff, screaming as he flailed about, falling down next to a waterfall. The Yanmega snatched up Piplup, holding him in its tight claws. Pikachu sighed as he used thunderbolt, electrocuting Yanmega and Piplup (by accident, of course) as the mighty bug Pokemon was forced to let go. Pikachu grabbed Piplup, grabbing a nearby vine with his stubby right arm as the two Pokemon crashed into the cliff's wall. Pikachu shook his head, climbing up several inches and then swinging to a nearby open patch nearby, landing on it. Pikachu turned over to Piplup, slapping him with an Iron Tail, waking him up. Pikachu then turned around, spotting some delicious, untouched strawberry shortcake. Piplup woke up, shaking his head several tiems as he noticed the cake, gasping in joy. He dashed to it, with Pikachu following, the two Pokemon then getting snapped up in a net.

"Well... that didn't end well." Piplup commented the obvious as he tried pecking his way through, but had no luck.

Pikachu groaned as he folded his arms. "Gee, you think?" He demoaned as he sighed, rolling his eyes.

Piplup then noticed that the strawberry shortcake was perfectly fine, gasping in joy as he rubbed his flippers together, ready to eat. "On the bright side, we do have cake right here. How about we eat it, birthday boy?"

Pikachu sighed as he shook his head, glancing at the beautiful sunset as Piplup shrugged and started eating the strawberry shortcake.

**THE END**


End file.
